Starfleet Intelligence
AKA Starfleet Intelligence Service The branch of Starfleet concerned with intelligence operations. From the modern version of signals intelligence to old fashion spy craft. Few people in Starfleet are truly comfortable with SIS. While they will admit to it's usefulness at times, they will frequently question the morality of spying. While SIS does have spies, the majority of it's opperations are the much more mundane collecting of information from all sources and collating it into something usable. "Spooks" are actually rare. This information is distributed to the operational commands of Starfleet the Federation council and to member governments when it concerns them. The second function of SIS is counter intelligence. That is keeping other people from spying on the Federation. This can be everything from mundane security to Section 22 or "Wonderland". Persons *'Admiral Duban:' male Ane. Duban started as an operative in Wonderland and rose through the ranks to section intelligence in the Far Sector. He was recently tapped to be the head of Starfleet Intelligence. Duban's comment on Wonderland is that it takes someone that has a steady even dull outlook to keep the section on mission, but that person must be capable of allowing the people within to work outside the normal parameters of "reasonable". Sections *Section 1: The Desk Desk. Clearing house for all incoming intelligence that doesn't originate from a given desk, it sorts and directs. *Section 2 -- The Orion Desk. Tasked with dealing with intelligence from and about the Orion Main *Section 3 -- Counter Intelligence (Cryptography). They deal in the cypher, code, and methods of keeping the secrets secret. *Section 5 -- The Romulan Desk. Tasked with dealing with intelligence from and about the Romulan Star Empire. One of the oldest desks at SI. *Section 7 -- The Prime Directive Desk. They keep an eye on Prime Dre4citve marked worlds and try and see they don't get bothered. They also gather information of how the world is progressing. *Section 8 -- The Klingon Desk. Tasked with intelligence from and about the Klingon Empire. Known to be a difficult nut. This is mainly signals. *Section 10 -- The League of Unaligned Worlds desk. Busy with many subdivision, for each planet in this herd of cats. *Section 20 -- The Cardassian Desk. Tasked with dealing with intelligence from and about the Cardassians. *Section 22 (Wonderland) -- Counter intelligence, with a twist. Section 22 is one of several counter intelligence offices tasked with preventing the loss of Federation secrets. Wonderland as it is often called as in "Alice in Wonderland" specializes in countering those spies of a subtle bent. Their stock in trade is the honey pot. *Section 28 -- Create senseless peace and acts of random kindness. Section 28 was created. With a mandate to peaceably convince people that war is not what they want by means of propaganda and guerrilla diplomacy. Section 28 works in total secrecy because more often than not they could not work at all if the target of their efforts knew they were working. *Section 30 -- The Ferengi Desk. Tasked with dealing with intelligence from and about the Ferengi. *Section 31 -- The Far Sector Desk. Keeping track of not otherwise collected powers in the Far Sector. *Section 32 -- The Acceptian Empire Desk. Getting the low down on the Acceptians. Much to be done here. *Section 33 -- The Fulcrum Region Desk. A desk with many sub-desks. *Section 34 -- The Trantorian Empire Desk. Another desk that is still mapping the lay of the land. Category:Starfleet Category:UFP Space Category:Epiphany Trek